Learning how to Fly
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Rumbelle Au: Arabella French, the sweet pastors daughter is engaged to Sydney Gold, a recovering alcoholic. Wedding bells are in the air and no one except Belle's best friends are happy about it. As Gold struggles with sobriety Belle struggles with her public image, as first one, then another of her so-called friends turn their back on her. Will their relationship last the trials?
1. A Proposal Most Lovely

**A/N I had so much fun writing Both my Broken Wings, and I was so in love with the characters and their lives, that I just couldn't leave them alone. So here is the sequel. You don't have to read BMBW to read this because the storyline kind of explains itself. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts on the sequel and if I should continue.**

**-Moxie**

Sydney Gold tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Belle to arrive. He'd been waiting for 15 minutes and she still hadn't arrived at the restaurant. He looked at his watch and sighed. After six months of dating Belle he knew that she took a while to get ready, but he still wasn't used to waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a breathless Belle ran up to him with a smile, and he knew it was worth the wait. She was stunning with her reddish/brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in ringlets, her big blue eyes sparkling. At the sight of her his heartbeat quickened.

"Sorry I'm late Rumple." She said, using the nickname she had given him because of his usual disheveled look. But that was five months ago when he had still been drinking. He had quit drinking when he realized that he'd lose Belle if he didn't. He struggled everyday, but it was worth it.

"That's alright Sweetheart." He replied. She sat down across from him and they ordered their drinks. Belles eyes flitted from her menu to Sydney, who was looking very handsome in his usual three piece suit.

"Things at the bakery going well?" He asked, taking a sip of the sparkling water he'd ordered. Belle smiled. "Yes." He loved how she lit up at the thought of her bakery.

"I talked to Mother about changing the name of the bakery."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

Belle blushed. "Well she was a little upset, but she realized how important it is to me."

Gold sighed with relief. It would be good for Belle to have the bakery in her name. It was something she had been wanting for quite some time, but never had the courage to talk to her mother about.

"I think I can really turn the bakery around. I'll redecorate for sure, add some new things to the menu, cupcakes are really popular right now so I'll probably add those." She sighed and stared off to space with a dreamy look on her face. _Now is the time. _He thought to himself.

"Belle, Love. I. Uh..." Gold stumbled on his words, searching for the right ones. This was a big moment. He didn't want to mess it up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled

out the small box he had been keeping there, and held it in his palm under the table so it was hidden form Belle.

"Sweetheart, we have been through quite a bit together." He said with a cough. "I am truly blessed that you've stood by me. I love you Belle. With all my heart, and I want to spend eternity with you." He got up out of his seat and knelt in front of her. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Rumple..."

"Arabella French, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Gold?" Before he even finished his sentence she squealed, "Yes, yes of course I will! I love you. Oh this is wonderful!"

He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a silver band with diamonds all around. In the center of the ring was a pair of wings. Gold ran his thumb over the wings and looked up into Belle's eyes. "You loved me like no one has ever loved me before. You believed I could fly, even with both my broken wings. Now, because of your love, they're healed."

She couldn't hold the tears in anymore, she let them slip down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed Sydney. "Oh and uh, I'm planning on using the 'both my broken wings thing' in our wedding vows."

Belle smiled. "Oh you're already planning your vows huh? You just automatically assumed I would accept your proposal?"

Gold blushed. "I. well. I..." He sighed. "I guess that was a bit presumptuous."

A waitress walked by and saw Gold, still on one knee. "Oh well bless my stars and garters, did he just propose?" Asked the woman who looked in her late fifties.

"Yes." Belle replied, holding out her hand so she could admire her ring.

"Charles! Jimmy! We've got a proposal!" Two more waiters walked up, holding a small lava cake on a plate. Then the waitress, Charles and Jimmy all began singing a song about love and marriage. Gold looked immensely embarrassed. He got off of one knee and sat back down in his chair as the people in the restaurant sang, "_Love love can be a riddle, love sweet love like the tune of a fiddle we can't stop singing about your marriage, and we cant wait to see your babies in a carriage oh love, love can be a riddle_..."

When they were finally done, they set the cake down and all went back to doing their jobs with huge smiles on their faces.

"That has to be the stupidest song I've ever heard." Sydney said, taking a bite of the cake. Belle giggled. "I think it was sweet."

"I should have taken you to a nicer restaurant. Not like there are any in this town."

"Oh come on." Belle said. "Don't be a grouch." She picked up her fork and put a small piece of cake on it. She reached over and put it to Gold's lips.

"Wha- Belle I'm not an infant. I can feed myself." Belle sighed. "Its romantic. Just go with it okay?"

Reluctantly he took the forkful she offered, and then picked up his fork and did the same to her. "Satisfied?" He asked, raising his brow. Belle smiled. "Yes. Very much so."

**So what did you think? Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted the proposal to have its own special little chapter. Review please?**


	2. Frigid Heart of a Disapproving Mother

_The night before_

Sydney paced back and forth outside Molly's diner. Moe French would arrive any minute and Sydney was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

Mo drove up and parked his car. They both sat down in the red leather booths and sipped the water that Molly had brought them.

"Pastor, I. I'm sure you're quite curious as to why I asked you to come here tonight." Sydney began.

"Actually no." Moe interrupted. "I've been expecting this for sometime after you joined our church. Please continue."

Sydney frowned slightly. Couldn't the Pastor let him talk?

"I love your daughter with all my heart, and I want to marry her." He said. "I brought you here to ask your permission."

Moe crossed his arms over his stomach and leaned back in his chair. This was odd. A man close to his age asking for his daughters hand in marriage. But he knew how much Sydney loved his Arabella. He treated her like a lady. Moe knew his daughter was in good hands.

"I give you my blessing." He said with a smile. Sydney looked shocked but he regained his composure and took Moe's extended hand.

"I know you'll take care of my daughter." Moe said, shaking Sydney's hand. "And I'll be proud to call you my son." He cleared his throat. "Although I can't say the same for my wife."

Sydney grinned. He knew Mrs. French didn't take a liking to him, but who cares? He'd win her over eventually. Right now all he cared about was the fact that Belle, beautiful, sweet, darling Belle was going to be his wife. Well, if she accepted his proposal.

_Present day_

Belle clutched Sydney's arm tightly as they walked up the front steps to her parents home. The November air was frigid, much like Her mother's heart would be when she found out that her daughter was engaged to Mr. Gold.

"Darling!" Her mother exclaimed, opening the door and throwing her arms around Belle's neck. She grabbed her other hand and pulled her inside. "I love how she completely ignores my existence." Gold muttered as he was pulled along by Belle who was still clutching his arm.

"Its real good to see you two." Mo said kissing Belles cheek and shaking Sydney's hand.

"Sit down have some coffee."

They all sat down and Martha brought out three cups of coffee and set them down on the table in front of the couch. Mo leaned over and whispered something in his wife's ear. She sighed (which sounded more like a hiss) and retreated into the kitchen, coming back with another cup. She nearly slammed it down in front of Sydney, sloshing it all over the table in the process. Belle ignored her mothers outburst and cleared her throat.

"Mother, Daddy," she began. "I have have some news."

~()~

Martha French spent an hour sobbing and begging Belle not to marry Sydney. "Mother, I am in love with him. He's a good man who is going to take care of me. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I always wanted you to be married yes, but not to... to _that." _She spat, looking hatefully in Sydney's direction. Luckily Sydney didn't notice because he was deep in conversation with Belle's father. A look of horror crossed Belle's face. She folded her arms and stared at her mother. "_That_?" She asked. "Don't speak of my fiance like that."

"I can speak of him however I want." A staring contest between Belle and her mother lasted until Sydney placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"There's no use arguing with her Sweetheart. She hates me, thats all there is to it. What I've ever done to her to deserve this hate, I don't know."

"You...You corrupted my daughter you filthy vermin. I won't have you in my home ever again. Either of you."

"Dear thats a bit-"

"No!" Martha interrupted her husband who had stepped between her and Arabella.

"They must both leave. Immediately."

Belle looked taken aback. "Are you sure this is what you want, Mother? You want to remove me from your life because you don't like my choice of a husband? Think of the consequences. You might never get to know your grandchildren."

"I don't want to know them if they belong to him."

Belles eyes watered. How could her own mother be so hateful?

"Let's go Belle." Sydney took her hand and the left the French home, closing the door gently behind them. When they were outside Belle leaned up against the car door and began to cry. "Its alright Love. She'll come around eventually. Shes just shocked right now. And angry. Everyone says stupid things when they're angry." He pulled Belle to him in an embrace and let her hot tears spill onto his neck. "I love you Belle." He whispered. "We'll make it through this."

~()~

That night when Belle and Ruby were eating dinner, Ruby cleared her throat and smiled at Belle. "Ahem. I have some news for you." Belle smiled back. "I have news for you too."

Ruby bit her lip. "Hmm how should we settle this? A little friendly game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"How about we both say our news at the same time?" Belle suggested.

"Alright. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3."

"I'm engaged!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait. What?" Ruby asked. "You're engaged? B this is awesome!"

Belle smiled. So Doctor Whale had popped the question. He had called her asking her advice a few days ago.

"Let me see your ring." Ruby said, reaching for Belle's hand. "Wow thats gorgeous." She said when she looked at it.

"Now let me see yours." Belle said. Ruby held out her hand, reavealing a gorgeous silver band with a Ruby in the center.

"Very fitting." Belle grinned.

"Can you believe it? We're both getting married!" Ruby squealed. She ran to her room and came back holding a stack of bridal magazines.

"Belle put on a pot of coffee. It's planning time."


	3. Disappointment and Temptation

"Ruby, I have to work in the morning." Belle moaned laying her head down on the table and sighing. "I think we've looked at every bridal magazine ever published."

"Not even close." Ruby replied, setting down another stack of magazines. Belle lifted up her head and moaned. "It's three am, Ru. I think we should call it a night." Belle took another sip of her coffee and glanced down at the list she had compiled so far. She realized that she didn't want anything she had written down.

"I want a christmas wedding." She stated, setting down the magazine she was mindlessly flipping through.

Ruby looked up at her best friend. Christmas was next month. Had she lost her mind?

"Belle I don't think you have enough time. Christmas is next month. You're going to be waaaay too stressed."

Belle pulled her chestnut curls into a pony tail and smiled at her doubtful friend. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't want anything extravagant. It will take no time to put together."

"You only get married once." Ruby pointed out, holding up a picture of a super-fancy wedding and waving it in Belle's face. Belle smiled. "I just want something simple. Only close friends and family. Just something to celebrate my and Sydney's love."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh okay fine. You can have whatever wedding you want." She smiled and gently took the bridal magazine from Belle's hand. "If you aren't going to use these then I will."

Belle stood up and put her coffee in the microwave. "It will be beautiful. We'll have it inside the church, then We'll have the reception outside in the park. We can have a fire in the fire pit and make s'mores and drink hot chocolate. It'll be perfect." She said, staring off into space with a dreamy expression on her face.

Ruby sighed. "I hate to admit it, but that actually sounds nice."

~()~

"Of course Love, whatever you want. Yes. I love you. Bye."

Gold sighed and pushed his glasses back up on his face. He was repairing an especially tricky watch. One that he had ordered special parts for from Sweden. He had hoped to finish it tonight, but now Belle wanted to meet him to talk. After pulling on his jacket and locking up he got in his car and turned on the radio. It was still on the country station that Belle turned it onto every time she rode somewhere with him. He reached over to change it back to his classical station, but when he heard the song playing he slowly put his hand down. _Like Jesus Does _by _Eric Church _always reminded him of Belle. Everytime he heared it when she was with him, he wanted to tell her but he always got too nervous and decided not to.

"All the crazy in my dreams, both my broken wings. Every single piece of everything I am. She knows the man I ain't she forgives me when I can't. The devil man no he don't stand a chance 'cause she loves me like Jesus does."

Gold smiled. His sweet, beautiful fiance really did love him like Jesus does. When everyone else judged him and turned him away, she loved him fully for who he was. He smiled even wider, forgetting completely that a few minutes ago he had been hesitant about going to see her, worried about the hard-to-fix watch.

As he pulled into the park he saw Belle in the park, sitting on bench, the picture of lovliness in her long coat brushing the ground, her feet dangling over the side of the bench. She had both her hands wrapped around a travelling cup, probably full of tea. He got out of his car and leaned against it for a second, just looking at her. She was gorgeous. And soon she'd be his wife. He breathed a contented sigh and walked over to her, crunching over the dead leaves as he went. He sat down on the bench next to Belle and put his hand on her knee.

"Sydney!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I'm glad you're here." She placed her hand over his oh her knee, then laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a minute, just enjoying each others presence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered, looking at the park, illuminated by the vintage street lamps.

"Yes. It's quite the sight." He replied.

She turned to him, grabbed his other hand and looked intently into his eyes, her own blue orbs bright and wide. "Would you want our reception here?" She asked, blinking her cinnamon lashes rapidly. "I want to make sure we have it somewhere we both would love and remember."

Sydney brushed a curl away from her face. She looked so serious, but he couldn't refrain from smiling. "I love the idea Dear."

"Do you really? You don't have to love it because I do. I mean we can pick something else. Is there somewhere else you'd rather have it? We can look."

"No, no. I think the idea is wonderful." He said. "Really."

He leaned his forehead against Belle's and then kissed her.

This place really would be perfect.

~()~

Belle paced back and forth outside the bakery with her phone in her hand. "Come on. Just call her already." She muttered to herself. It shouldn't be so hard to call your mother and ask her to come dress shopping with you. Finally Belle mustered up the courage to call her.

The phone rang and rang. The phone clicked and she heard her father's voice. "You've reached the home of Pastor French and his family. Leave your name and number and we'll call you back as soon as we can. God bless."

Belle sighed and hung up without leaving a message. She had made an appointment to go dress shopping today and even after the way Martha was acting towards Sydney, Belle still wanted to share this experiance with her mom. She blinked back tears as she called Ruby.

"I guess it's just me and you." She said when Ruby answered the phone. Ruby noticed the sound of her best friend's voice. "Aw Belle. I'm sorry. Your mom's a-"

"Thanks Ru." Belle sniffled, interrupting Ruby's sentence. "At least I have you."

"We'll have so much fun. How about we go out to lunch since you already closed the bakery?Granny is coming with me but shes going to meet us at the dress shop."

"That sounds like a great idea. See you soon." Belle clicked her phone off and took a deep breath.

Her mom had disappointed her her entire life, all while making Belle feel like a disappointment herself. But Belle thought this time was different. Wedding dress shopping was something that mother's and daughter's did together, and Belle was going to miss out on that.

She called Sydney on her drive to the restaurant and cried while he listened patiently, saying soothing things occasionally to make her feel better.

"Enjoy your time with your best friend Love. I'm sorry that your Mother is being like this."

Inside he felt like it was his fault that Belle's mother was being so cold to her. If Belle were marrying Gordon, her ex fiance right now instead of him, Belle wouldn't be crying, but instead would be excited over the idea of dress shopping with her mom and best friend.

"Sydney?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you...so much." She said, smiling through her tears even though he couldn't see her.

"I love you too Sweetheart."

When he hung up the phone he took a deep breath. Of course Belle loved him, he knew that. And he loved her with all his heart, but being with him made her life so difficult. Everyone hated him, so everyone treated her badly. It wasn't fair and it physically hurt his heart to think about.

He glanced over his glasses at the bottle of scotch he always kept on his desk. He probably should have removed it when he quit drinking. It was looking awfully tempting right now.


End file.
